Consuelo
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Abasiofilia: Atracción hacia personas mutiladas, cojas o paralíticas. [Rape/Parafilias]


**_Notas:_** _Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

* * *

Anotó las nuevas dosis que debían administrarle a este paciente y dejó la planilla donde siempre la checaban los enfermeros, llevándose una mano al hombro opuesto para masajearlo mientras movía su cuello de forma circular. Una jornada de quince horas dejaba molido a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, sonrió cuando su vitalidad se vio renovada con rapidez, y no porque ya pudiera volver a casa, de hecho era lo último que quería hacer ahora. Viendo su reloj ya era casi la hora de siempre así que se dirigió a _aquel_ piso, tomando algo de la máquina expendedora mientras esperaba en _aquel_ pasillo. No llegaron a pasar más de unos minutos cuando la enfermera salió de _aquella_ habitación, y al verla desaparecer se dirigió a _esa_ puerta que, a pesar de verse igual que todas, era especial para él. La cómplice silenciosa que resguardaba lo que Emil Nekola hacía ahí adentro.

Al cerrar con cuidado tras de él encendió solo el primer nivel de luces, para poder apreciar a quien desde hace un tiempo venía a hacerle compañía cuando la hora de visitas terminaba y todos se desentendían de él, pues no requería de mucha atención ni cuidados especiales. Allí, tan solo, tan callado, parpadeando por inercia mientras sus ojos de un color que recordaban al cielo nublado no veían nada en particular, diferentes a los suyos que eran más azules y engañosos, como un calmado océano que esconde peligro en la profundidad.

— Vine a verte, JJ. Espero no haberte hecho esperar.

Emil fue a su lado sin recibir una respuesta, ni un solo día la había tenido y no esperaba que hoy fuera diferente. De todas formas le gustaba hablarle, porque sabía que el moreno lo escuchaba. Con una encantadora sonrisa el checo acarició esos cabellos negro-azulados con un cariño innegable, mientras que con la mano libre tomó la planilla para leer que la condición de Jean-Jacques seguía sin mostrar variación alguna.

Las hebras del inerte paciente estaban algo largas y también opacas por la falta de cuidado, así que Emil le dijo que no se preocupara, mañana le pediría a alguien que se lo cortara y que también le afeitara el rostro nuevamente.

— No puedo permitir que te descuiden tanto. ¿Verdad que te gusta estar guapo para mí? —le dejó un beso en la mejilla a JJ, bajando la mano por su pecho que se inflaba con lentitud, vaciándose con cada tranquila exhalación acompañada de su suave ritmo cardíaco. El castaño bajó más, tomando el borde de las cobijas para destaparlas y ver lo que más le gustaba de JJ.

Acarició el muñón de cada pierna con la misma dedicación, palpando las cicatrices de las costuras que él mismo le hizo luego de tener que amputar ambas piernas por encima de las rodillas aquel día en el quirófano. En el trágico descarrilamiento de un tren hace un año Jean tuvo a su pareja en brazos agonizando por el horrible dolor hasta morir, y los gritos que dio el canadiense no fueron por sus piernas destrozadas, sino por la pérdida de su prometida.

Cuando lo trajeron al hospital luego de haberlo resucitado en el camino entraron a operar de inmediato y fue un éxito, pero… al despertar JJ no hablaba ni se movía. Fue extraño ya que sus ondas cerebrales indicaban que no entró en coma, lo que significó que estaba en un estado catatónico del cual no salió al día siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese, ni en los que vinieron después. Por su propia cuenta Jean se había encerrado en una prisión mental para no tener que enfrentar el dolor de la realidad.

— ¿Tan importante era esa persona para ti? Pero no te preocupes, yo seguiré contigo. Te consolaré mientras no le cuentes nuestro secreto a nadie.

Emil sonrió incluso mostrándose compasivo, estirando el labio del moreno con los dientes mientras su palma profundizaba bajo la bata de JJ con cuidado de no mover el catéter en su uretra. Sabía perfectamente que en su estado Jean seguía siendo consciente de su entorno y todo lo que él le hacía, simplemente no le apetecía responder, oculto en la pena que abrumaba su voluntad. Y eso lo hacía más excitante para Emil. ¿JJ alguna vez se recuperaría y les diría a todos acerca de sus perversiones?

Era riesgoso, pero esta era también una oportunidad que difícilmente se volvería a repetir. El checo se quitó su propia bata y se subió con él. Primero tocó con más fervor, besó sus muslos mordisqueándolos ligeramente para no dejar evidencia, llegando a los muñones ya curados para lamerlos y chuparlos, delineando cada fea marca con la punta de su lengua.

De verdad no había nada más debajo de esas cicatrices que cerraban la amputación, por más que Nekola tocara en aquella cama no había dos piernas estiradas y Jean lucía tan pequeño sin ellas. Se irguió sujetando lo que quedaba de los miembros inferiores del mayor para acomodarse entre ellos y Emil volvió a sonreírle a aquel que seguía mirando al vacío, encerrando sus ojos en una momentánea oscuridad cada vez que pestañeaba para luego liberarlos y seguir sin mostrar interés por lo que le rodeaba.

— No vas a huir de mí, ¿cierto? —el castaño de barba lo observó con deseo, mojando bien tres dedos— No puedes hacerlo.

Llevó sus dedos ensalivados a la entrada anal de JJ y lo preparó con paciencia mientras él mismo sentía cómo se acrecentaba su excitación, tan incontenible que sin descuidar el agujero ajeno Emil usó su mano izquierda para soltarse el cinturón y desabrocharse el pantalón, bajándolo lo suficiente para que su polla pálida saltara afuera. Al acabar el proceso previo el más alto gateó sobre JJ para quedar dentro de su rango de visión, aunque éste no daba ninguna señal de reparar en su presencia.

— ¿Alguna vez vas a mirarme, JJ? Y entonces quizá puedas notar este sentimiento que arde por ti. —Emil bajó a los labios ajenos, besándolos mimosamente sin ser correspondido a la vez que se ayudaba con la mano para alinear su polla entre las nalgas de JJ, y al sentir en la punta el calor que emanaba la entrada del mayor empujó certeramente dentro de ese agradable lugar que inmediatamente se abrió dejándole el camino libre— Aahm…

Al terminar de introducir hasta el último depravado centímetro de su durísima erección Nekola soltó un rusiente gemido que fue ahogado en la curva del cuello de JJ, ahí donde el joven médico enterró el rostro para empezar a ondear sus caderas con placer y sin ningún permiso hacerle el amor al culo del moreno que mantenía sus ojos marchitos puestos en el techo, mientras la cama se agitaba y rechinaba suavemente a causa del movimiento sexual.

A cada lado Emil se aferró a esos muslos incompletos para incrementar la intensidad, sin darse cuenta de que sobre las cobijas blancas un par de dedos de Jean empezaron a moverse.


End file.
